User blog:Rfldsza/THE 5TH ANNIVERSARY OF SHIP OF FOOLS!!!
Note that this is one month late. DON!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPcNq4rjecU It's quite ironic that my last blogpost was so depressive, because today I just learned that February our glorious Ship completed five years! Now, I'm not the best person for doing this, but since no one else did, I'm saying the first words. Half a decade! That is a long, long time... I've only joined three years ago, a little before the 2 year anniversary, but I think I speak for everyone when I say this place is of the most awesome things that ever sailed through the seas. Really, to endure five years, after almost sinking completely a few times is not something any regular site can do... I won't get much inside my life in a blogpost, but this place is means huge things to me. It was, for starters, the place where I learned how and why I love so much writing, it is the place I can spend 4 to more hours in a chat without getting tired and not noticing the time passing, and that because I talk with guys that have the same interests and are lovely people to talk with, who I ended up considering friends, without mentioning three years I spent with the RedClaw Pirates... Three years of my life! To think how I was three years ago, and to think I met many of you that time, and we still manage to talk with each other every week... And all of that started because I mistyped the name of a Devil Fruit and ended up finding this place, thinking only it would be an occasional hobby on my weekeds. Of course, we lost a few crewmates during the route, and the times were not always easy, as I mentioned we almost sinked a few times. Although, to think I met people from the U.S, from Australia, from Portugal, Egypt and the Land of the Queen, I'm enjoying a lot the travel, and these past difficulties kind of feel nostalgic to me... I honestly do not doubt we'll be seeing the day of the 10th anniversary sometimes, because, unless something drastic happens, our community is pretty active and united, and we're always talking and discussing together in a friendly way. And now... I, Rafael of the Thousand Names, Vampire and Official latin-lover of the Ship of Fools, invite you all, users and characters alike, even though lately, to feast and celebrate, in name of this chaotic place we call the Ship of Fools Wiki!!! Once again I say it: DON!!! 'Naishi: '''Wait, did you say ''five years? FIVE WHOLE YEARS??? This old piece of wood? 'Macabre: '''Be more respectful, Naishi. If wasn't for this place, we wouldn't exist... Althoug it does look kind of decrepit... '''Felicity: '''Yo, you empty wolfhead! Wanna drink for the celebration? '''Macabre: '''You know exactly what I want to do, you wicked vampiress... '''Felicity: '''Good to know, because I've been waiting, you little wolf... Jon! Drop these fireworks! '''Jon: '''I want explosions before the sake! '''Alina: '''Speaking of sake, do we have a cake? '''Karen: '''I'd kill for some cake... '''Grainne: '''Play a song, Diarmuid, my dear. '''Diarmuid: '''I always do, my loved maiden! Everyone sing together! '''Raziel: '''Woof! Woof! '''Diarmuid: '''Not you, dog! You're ruining the rithym! '''Yagyu: '''Don't mind him, Raziel... There's no need staying with me, you know I don't celebrate. '''Raziel: '''Woof! '''Jon: '''I'M CATCHING FIRE!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! AHHHH!!!! '''Felicity: '''I told you... '''Me: '... Three years, huh? Can't really complain about any of it... Kanpai! Category:Blog posts